1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wallboard adjustment structure and, more particularly, to such a wallboard adjustment structure, which enables wallboards to be fastened to a non-vertical wall and kept in a flush manner.
2. Description of Related Art
Partition walls and screen systems are commonly used to separate a room or the indoor space of a building into separated spaces for different purposes. Different materials and modularized elements may be used for constructing partition walls or screen systems. However, it is difficult and complicated to set up a partition wall in a building in which the wall is not vertical. When setting up a partition wall on an oblique wall of a building, a vertical reference line is measured at first, and then support rods are installed in the oblique wall of the building to form a support frame subject to the vertical reference line, and then wall boards are respectively coupled to the support frame and kept in a flush manner. Only experienced technicians, for example, carpenters can do this construction.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a wallboard adjustment structure, which eliminates the aforesaid problem.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the wall board adjustment structure comprises at least two brackets respectively fixedly fastened to the wall of a building at different elevations and aligned vertically in a line, the brackets each having a base panel fixedly fastened to the wall of the building, a support panel perpendicularly extended from the base panel, and a plurality of flanges perpendicularly upwardly extended from a top side of the support panel and defining a plurality of coupling grooves; a ribbed frame coupled to the brackets and disposed in parallel to the wall of the building, the ribbed frame having a flat base, back coupling means disposed a back side of the flat base, and front coupling means disposed at a front side of the flat base; at least two hanging plates respectively coupled between the back coupling means of the ribbed frame and the brackets to hold the ribbed frame in parallel to the wall of the building, the hanging plates each having a first hook flange hooked in one coupling groove of one bracket, and a second hook flange hooked in the back coupling means of the ribbed frame; and a plurality of wall boards respectively fastened to the front coupling means of the ribbed frames and abutted against one another.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a top fitting structure is provided to secure the ribbed frame to the ceiling of the building.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, a kick plate structure is provided to support the ribbed frame on the floor.